dont actually look this up
by UNKNOWN ERROR 404
Summary: jxjxjjz


Softly threading her hand with the woman below her, a shaky inhale of exhilaration filled her ears as her other hand quickly traveled slowly to the free hand grasping onto the taller woman's shirt collar; gently taking her wrist within in her hand and putting it above her head with the other, leaving the dominate to free up a hand, as she could easily pin both of her hands with one.

"Y-You can't, not..not here!" Came the angry, flustered whisper.

"Of course we can, this is a bar bathroom for fuck's sake.~" No response came from the submissive woman, her face already flushed a deep red and all she could do was avoid her girlfriend's mischievious gaze boring into her own, the free hand the dominate woman had gently turned her head to where she could freely gaze back into the dilated eyes of her lover.

Experienced lips of doing this time and time again with each other quickly met hers for the umpteenth time tonight; a slow, taunting speed was intiated that made the woman below her squirm in discomfort from the increasing heat that seemed to spread all throughout her body, the need to go further making her push herself more against the dominate. Pulling away was the worst thing her girlfriend could've done, as she could now see her pant and gaze down with a cloudy, lusted look in her eyes.

"You want this."

"I-I.." The soft, light chuckle made her shudder.

"Don't deny it.~"

Another soft gasp tumbled out as a hand snaked under her shirt, a whimper falling out as her eyes quickly fluttered shut when the bra was quickly unclasped and was now useless against her lover's hand, somewhere on the floor now. "H-hard, I-" She was cut off by lips crushing against hers, a breathy moan managing to escape as they both briefly pulled away to breathe, soon enough she felt her mouth be invaded by her girlfriend's own tongue that had been in other places besides just her mouth before.

She felt her usually untouched breasts quickly being abused, pinching and scratching on the soft, delicate skin left bruises and marks that would later be discovered in the shower tomorrow; the hand ghosting over the sensitive bud in the middle that made her arch her back and fall away from the frenching. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as moments later the bud was assualted, pinched and pressed and her other boob followed the same fate.

A deep, predatory growl wormed its way out from the dominate as she unpinned the girl below her; the submissive woman hurriedly throwing off her shirt and being slammed right back against the wall, crushed against her lover with hands ghosting over her stomach and making hurried work of unbuttoning the jeans that restricted her, a knee coming between her thighs moments later.

She found herself falling against her girlfriend, Oliver's name tumbling out quite a few times before a hand came over her mouth; which unpinned her and allowed the submissive woman to embrace Oliver and cling uselessly onto the back of her shirt, her forehead resting on her lover's collarbone and panting quite a bit into the dominate woman's hand. Pulling off her jeans fully, the only thing blocking Oliver's knee from her source of discomfort was thin, useless fabric.

"O..Oliver!" She moaned out as soon as the hand on her mouth now traveled onto her chest again, scratching the oh-so sensitive bud, dull, radiating pain mixing with pleasure. And before she knew it her body was squirming itself onto her lover's knee for comfort, pushing herself further onto it and bucking into the woman she loved, countless moans silenced by the hand coming back.

Gently lifting her submissive girlfriend's head, Oliver used the hand that was once busy silencing her lover to tilt her head back instead, careful, delicate kisses being placed onto the neck that hadn't ever veen truly bruised before; one last gentle kiss was placed before she bit down on her lover's shoulder, the moans that were already quite audible interrupted. "O-Oliver! W-what're.."

She soon found this info wasn't important, the harsh nibbling on her neck that would easily leave bruises later somehow made it better, with the sharp pain that followed with the biting mixing with her heightened sense of pleasure making her leave scorch marks down her girlfriend's back, hands having long ago traveled underneath Oliver's shirt for something to mark as hers.

Already she felt the built up feeling of relief forming; her hands carefully pushing her lover away from her neck to warn her, the dominate woman quickly understanding and gently pushing her lips against her girlfriend's to silence her, both hands now holding the submissive woman's hips and moving her knee around to lead her out of her orgasm, a scream of Oliver's name melted into the kiss instead and the knee was quickly removed, a gentle kiss being placed on her forehead.


End file.
